Cold As You
by InvestInLove
Summary: He lost her and it was all his fault. NonEO. Songfic.


**Songfic to Cold As You by Taylor Swift.**

**This is second non-EO that I've written. I'm not going to the dark side though, I promise. I still a die-hard EO fan :) I'm just "broadening my horizons". Or whatever the heck that expression is :)**

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted. _

She couldn't believe it. Literally could NOT believe what was happening. He had taken her back. She was pregnant with his baby and he was taking her back. 

Olivia had congratulated him, of course, trying to make it sound sincere, but just a few minutes later she had gone up to the crib and cried.

That's where she was now, thinking about how she had lost her one chance at getting what she wanted, what she needed. Lost her one chance at getting Elliot.

_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
_

She loved him. She had for a while, even before Elliot had seperated from Kathy, which she always felt guilty about back then.

Maybe if she would have just told him…Maybe then he would be with her her. Not with Kathy…Ugh, Kathy. The named sounded dirty everytime she even thought it.

It worse though, when she heard it. Especially coming out of Elliot's mouth. It was like someone stabbed her in the heart everytime she heard "that name". But then, being stabbed in the heart might not hurt quite as bad…

_  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.  
_

She couldn't stay there any longer. She went to Cragen's office and told him she wanted to home. Faking sick wasn't too hard since her eyes were so red from crying, and there were no major cases going on, so he let her go.

She could tell he was a little surprised. This was the first time she had gone home by choice, so he had a right to wonder.

_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
_

She avoided the room that Elliot and everyone else was in, because she just didn't think she would be able to face Elliot, not for a while at least.

She drove home with tears streaming down her face again, bluring her vision so it was hard to drive. She turned the radio on, hoping it would get her mind off of Elliot. Unfortunately, every song reminded her of him. She clicked the radio off and just hoped and praye she would even make it home without doing something stupid.

_  
You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)  
_

She glanced over at the Brooklyn bridgem but quickly looked back, feeling guilty and stupid for even considering doing what she had thought of doing.

She drove for about five more minutes until she got to her apartment. She could barely force herself out of the car and into the building. She numbly pressed the elevator button for her floor and struggled with to put her key in the door. She immediatley collapsed on the couch and layed back, letting the tears fall freely. She wondered if Elliot even realized she was gone…

_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through_

**-Back at the precint-**

After being congradulated by everyone, things started to calm down. It was until Elliot sat down that he realized something was missing.

"Where's Liv?" He asked. In the chaos he hadn't seen her leave, and hoped she had just gone to the bathroom or something.

No one else knew where she was either and he started to get worried. In the back of his mind he thought it was his fault. Maybe she cared about him more than let on. All she had to do was tell him, and he wouldn't have been back with Kathy.

He waited for her for months while the divorce was taking place, and once he had made up his mind that he had been wrong to think she had feelings for him, he allowed himself to go back to Kathy.

Hoping she wasn't too upset, he decided to call her.

**-At Olivia's apartment-**

When she finally started to get herself under control, her cell phone rang. She was a little surprised to see that it was Elliot. Maybe he was apologizing. Maybe he was just worried.

Whatever the reason was, she decided she should answer the phone. She cleared her throat to make sure it didn't sound like she had been crying.

(_Italics_ are Elliot over the phone)

"Hello."

"_Hey Liv, uhm, did you leave?" _His voice sounded concerned, but Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Elliot. I went home." She made sure to keep her answers short so she wouldn't give anything away.

"_Why_?" Once again, there was just a trace of concern in his voice.

Olivia thought for a little before answering. "I felt sick." She said flatly.

He knew she was lying, and he wanted to say something to let her know that he cared, but he couldn't. It was too late…

"Goodbye Elliot." The line clicked off, and Elliot knew he'd made a big mistake.

After that day, he never saw or heard from her ever again. And it was all his fault…

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

**This thing took me like a month on and off to write. I wrote most of it in class :). I know THE END SUCKED. So don't leave me reviews telling me that, because its so obvious that I didn't plan the ending before I started it :). Whatever. R & r!**


End file.
